Last Call
by InconsciousSin
Summary: Drunk Korra, confused and jealous Mako: just a fun drunk fic. My first Avatar story so please read! OneShot. Makorra.


**Just a fun drunk oneshot. I was bored so here you go!(: **

* * *

_Last Call  
_

Control; Mako believed everything must be completely controlled. His training was on a tight regime that under no circumstance could be skipped. _Without control, the world would be nothing but chaos._ These thoughts ran through his mind. Mako took in a deep breath, sliding his left foot outward from his body in a slow circular motion, _Mindless souls running into each other in the streets without any direction._ His left arm followed the coordinates that his foot had just executed before he forced his right fist forward, releasing a large blast of fire. Ever since his brother invited the Avatar to join their pro-bending team his life has been out of whack. She ruined every morning practice, she was loud and obnoxious when Mako was trying to read or concentrate on something, and when he makes any comments about her 'not-so-Avatar-like-skills' she feels the need to prove herself to him which leads to a string of wasted moments watching her attempt to hone her skills in an hour. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. She wasn't even here and she was still breaking his concentration. They had a morning practice that day, but Mako wanted a break from his brother just to have some time for himself with his own thoughts. So, he decided to give himself a night practice session. After a long period of dodging invisible earth-bending slates and whips of water, the fire-bender was ready for a shower. Bolin had told him earlier that he was planning on being out all night and he hadn't seen Korra since that morning which was strange to him but he took it as a no less than a good sign and continued down the hallway leading away from the workout room. He glanced over at the clock on the wall and realized it was later than he thought. It was already reaching early morning; it was already passed one.

The guy ran his fingers through his hair as he sauntered up the stairs towards the attic apartment. His exhaustion had finally kicked in as he strode down the hall. He was hoping for a nice hot shower followed by some sleep so he wasn't too exhausted for the next morning's workout. As he was making his way up the stairs he heard that familiar laughter coming from the bottom of the stairs. Mako hesitated, not wanting to turn around to see Korra standing there when all he wanted was a shower. That's when he heard a man gasp. He began shushing the girl, "Quick, hide over here!" The man was whispering but the girl hadn't caught on, "What? Why are you shoshing me?" Mako finally turned around to see a tall, dark haired guy pushing the girl to the other side of the wall beside the stairs. "There's a guy here, you're going to draw too much attention!" His attempt at a whisper was terrible for Mako had heard every word. He rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stared at the unfamiliar figure shoving the girl out of view. The girl over compensated her footing and fell backwards with a loud thud. She began laughing hysterically, vocalizing what they had both just seen, "I jus… I just fell over like boosh!" Then she began laughing once more, not able to stand back up on her own. The man was very muscular and wore an outfit similar to that of the Fire Ferrets only green. He seemed a little older than both of them and held a confident smile to prove it. A dance of flames begun in Mako's stomach but he didn't quite understand this feeling so he ignored it. Mako continued watching from the stairs as the man finally got Korra back on her feet, only for her to side step and fall against the wall. She snorted, laughing softer now. The man finally noticed Mako staring at him and smiled innocently, "Oh hey there! What are you doing up so late?" Mako didn't even move he just stared as the guy held onto Korra's arm in a failed attempt to steady her. "I'm about to go to bed. What are you doing, Korra?" The irritation growing in his voice was clear.

Once the girl got her footing, the man placed his hand against the small of her back, the other wrapped around her stomach as he held her close so she wouldn't tumble over again. He grinned at the girl, "You ready to go lay down?" His words made Mako want to jump down the stairs and burn the man's arms for touching Korra in such a disgusting way. He stopped as realization sunk in. Was this jealousy? He thought to himself, it can't be. It's just Korra; she's annoying, loud, apparently intoxicated, and- his thoughts were cut off by the girl's loud squeal, "Is that Mako?" The girl asked loudly. Her tan arm flung out, shoving the man aside as she peeked around the corner. The girl swayed. Her balance appeared to be escaping her. The man wrapped his arm around her once more to steady her before her arms opened wide as if readying a hug, forcing the man to fall backwards, "Miko!" Mako's brow furrowed, "Mako," He corrected her. His attention turned to the stranger who was standing back up, rubbing the side of his head. "Who are you?" Mako asked the man. Korra threw her arms around the stranger's neck in a drunken manor, "This is Blaine. He's a fli-bender." The man chuckled and Mako distinctly noted that Blaine's hand went right back to the small of Korra's back. "Fire-bender is what I think she meant to say." Mako narrowed his eyes, "Uh-huh. Do you know who this is?" He stated pointed to the girl. He could tell he caught Blaine off guard with this question. "Um, Korra?" She rested her head against Blaine's shoulder with a crooked smile.

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand while making his way down the stairs towards them. Korra pointed at Mako, "Hey! You bend stuff too! Like… The same as," She sloppy spoke, slowly turning to point at Blaine but ended up poking him in the nose, "this guy!" Blaine chuckled, "So you're a fire bender?" Mako continued towards them without a response, his eyes burning into the stranger that ruined his entire evening. Blaine held the girl closer, "She bends water. We're perfect opposites." He had clearly been drinking as well but not nearly as much as the girl in his arms. Mako's hands balled into fists in his pockets. He continued in silence until he was standing only inches away from them. "Watch this!" Korra held out her hand allowing a huge flame to shoot up. Mako rolled his eyes. He grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the flame. The flame vanished as Korra began laughing wildly. She placed her free hand against her hip, furrowed her eyebrows and puffed out her lips. "I'm Mako, and I'm _so _serious." A smile broke through her impersonation.

Blaine took a hesitant step back, his arm still wrapped around her. "What? You're a fire-bender? Whoa!" Mako's eyes closed at Blaine's stupidity for not catching on. Korra smiled wildly at the stranger. She seemed to love his admiration at her bending skills. "I can do other shtuff too!" The man must have taken this statement the wrong way because a devious smirk traced his lips. He winked at her, "Oh yeah? So can I." That fire emitted a strong burning sensation in the pit of Mako's stomach at Blaine's words. He quickly stepped forward, "Alright, time for bed." He grabbed the girl by the hips and threw her over her shoulder. She immediately began protesting. Her arms and legs flailed out in every way. Mako ignored it as he turned to begin heading back up the stairs to their room. "Puhh me down! Plut me down, ya jerk! Er else!" He made no effort to release her so in her non-sober state, she began shooting weak water balls against his back. He grinned until a strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. "What the hell do you think you're doing, man?" Blaine asked in a serious tone. Mako tried shrugging the hand away but the man didn't budge. Korra continue to protest, "Balin! Get him off me!" Blaine's eyes narrowed. "She said to put her down." Mako turned around to face the man. His eyes were scorching, "She's drunk. You got the Avatar drunk. Do you realize that?" The man looked shocked. He released Mako's shoulder. "I… She… What?" Mako took a step towards him, his nose almost touching Blaine's. "You got the Avatar drunk. She will not be accompanying you tonight. Sorry." Mako turned back around but the hand, now firmer and with more force, grabbed his shoulder and tugged to force Mako to turn back around. Blaine readied a fist blazing with fire but Mako easily ducked. In one swift motion, Mako had a fireball ready in hand as he shot the man in the stomach with full force. Blaine let out a groan in pain before dropping to one knees, gripping his wound. Mako dropped to one knee with ease in front of him, "Don't mess with me, especially tonight. I'm not in the mood." He stood back up without the added weight of Korra even affecting him and began back up the stairs. He heard Blaine muttering something under his breath that sounded unintelligible but Mako ignored it. "Miko! I don't like this!" Korra whimpered against his back. She had given up the fight but was still fighting his actions verbally. He rolled his eyes with a scowl, "Mako." He muttered once more. For some reason this upset him the most; she hadn't said his name right once this entire time. He walked up the last step and continued down the short hall to the room.

They reached their door. He opened the door with his free hand, kicking it open gently with his foot. Mako walked through while a slurring girl continued to sloppily attack his back with her drool as she mumbled complaints. He quickly shut the door but forgot to lock it. Once inside, Korra was no longer arguing to be let down, she was now laughing about Mako's shoulder digging into her rib and how much it tickled. Mako walked over to his bed and tossed her back over his shoulder onto the bed. She was still lost in a world of laughter. He sat beside her unsure what to do with this drunken mess. Once her laughter subsided, he became curious. "What have you been doing all night?" She had sat up for a moment but was now laying back on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge. "Havin' some fun. You should try it some times." He stared down at her with a serious gaze, "I meant how did you come acoss," He cringed, "_Blaine?" _Korra sat up quickly, rocking back and forth from sitting up too fast. "Bline? He came to me when I was wundering around town. Then he told me we could have some fun! Now I'm here." She smiled innocently but Mako felt sick wondering what would have happened had he not been on the stairs when he was. If he hadn't heard her laughing so loudly, "I guess it's a good think you're so loud and obnoxious." He hadn't realized the words left his lips but she did.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Oh shtop. You love me." He began blushing wildly at her words. She giggled against his back, releasing him from his embarrassment. His demeanor returned as he gently released her arms from his lower abdomen. "Admit it." He raised an eyebrow at her, "Excuse me?" She staggered through the words the second time, repeating herself. "Avmidt tit." She glanced away. It seemed she didn't even realize what she just said, so she continued re-wording her two worded sentence a few times before Mako grew impatient. "I'm not admitting to anything. You're drunk, you should get some sleep." Korra frowned, "No." He knew that was coming but couldn't help but try. With a sigh, he turned his attention to the door. His brother should be coming home soon. He had lost track of reality, focusing only on his thoughts as he did often. He was drawn back to reality when Korra quickly shot up, "Malko," He growled, about to correct her again, before she caught him off guard. Her palms met his shoulders and shoved him backwards onto the bed. She sloppily threw her leg over him and grinned down at him. His heart began to race. Why was she having this strange affect over him tonight? Was it seeing her with another guy? No. That guy was worthless. He held no merit other than wanting a good lay. That thought seemed to have a whole other range of emotions begin taking over him.

He was drawn back from his confused emotions when Korra's hand ran along his cheek until it was behind his head, playfully tugging at his hair. "Korra, what are you doing?" He asked. His voice sounded foreign. It was overwhelmed with weakness. The sound of it made him blush. She gave him a drunken smile. "Blaine wanted a slumber party." She stated. His body tensed at her words. "Why'd you wanna slumber party wif me if you hate me?" He stared at her for a moment. Hate her? He grabbed both of her wrists holding them together between them. Without her pinning him down, he slowly sat back up with her still straddling his lap. "Hate you? Korra, I don't hate you." His face remained its usual somber form, but his eyes were full, glowing against the light of the room. She frowned, leaning in closer to close the little space between them. "Mako," She murmured in that drunken tone. Mako was about to correct her before he realized she said his name correctly. A blush touched his cheeks once more as she slowly began puckering her lips. "K-Korra, I-" Her lips grazed his but before he could finish his objection her lips faltered away from his as her forehead hit his shoulder. He sat staring at the wall across from them before hearing a soft snore emit from the drunk, now passed out girl on his lap. He let out a sigh as the overwhelming feelings finally subsided. Mako now felt somewhat guilty for almost taking advantage of the innocent girl while she was nowhere near sober. And what was this other emotion he was feeling; disappointment?

Suddenly the door burst open. "Yo! That was a fun night! You shoulda been there. It was -oh." Bolin's boisterous voice softened off with an awkward silence at the sight. Mako was lying slightly backwards on the bed, with a passed out Korra on top of him. Mako's cheeks lit up again as he tried gently forcing the girl off him and onto the sheets beside them. "This isn't what it looks like!" He shouted before his brother could say anything more. Bolin nodded. His eyes were still wide and his mouth still slightly agape. He continued nodding as he slowly stepped back out of the room. His muffled voice shouted from the other side of the door, "Next time lock the door!" Mako fell backwards with a huff. This night was definitely not what he had in mind. The girl beside him had drool leaking out of the side of her mouth as she snored. He watched her for a moment, noting that tomorrow he'd have to remember to clean his sheets now as well. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to shower." He stated to the unconscious before locking the door and heading off to complete his night the way he initially planned.

**This was my first Avatar (Legend of Korra) story so please read and review and let me know how you liked it.**

**-InconsciousSin.**


End file.
